


Promises

by bowlingalleycarpet



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Era, Established Relationship, F/M, Gwen and Arthur had a baby, Uther Pendragon's A+ Parenting ~ implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26710003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowlingalleycarpet/pseuds/bowlingalleycarpet
Summary: Gwen catches a private moment between father and son.
Relationships: Gwen/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 49





	Promises

As Gwen passed the nursery, the sound of a sniffle reached her ears, originating from the room. With a flash of worry, she quietly pushed open the door and was greeted with the sight of Arthur standing beside the crib, holding a small bundle in his arms, high against his chest. His head was lowered, his nose tenderly brushing against a tiny forehead.

She couldn't see his face, he was angled away from her, but she could hear him whispering. 

  
"You will be loved. You will be so loved, my boy.” His voice was hoarse.

"I promise you that."

  
Her heart swelled at his words, filled to the brim with love for her husband and her son.

He lifted his head to gently, delicately, run his index finger over the tiny nose, then stroking the tiny chubby cheeks with whispery soft, feather-light touches. 

"I will make sure that you will never have to doubt that," he added, his voice thick, and her heart was so full of love for her husband, but it was breaking for him at the same time.


End file.
